


Slice of Life

by Star55



Series: Ruby Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: While Harry is at work, Louis and Ruby get a start on dinner.Note:This is a sequel toStage Presence
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ruby Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this anon](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190243633521) who wanted some more Louis+Harry+Ruby fluff.  
> Thanks to B for the idea. ily. ♥
> 
> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥
> 
> Again, this is a sequel to [Stage Presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122751)

Toddlers are notoriously fussy eaters.

Which _sucks_ because Louis has a limited cooking skillset. But she’s about to try out a new recipe and _hope_ with every fibre in her being that she doesn’t botch it up.

Getting something that she, Harry, _and_ Ruby will like is a challenge, but Louis is nothing if not determined. 

“Mama, I help,” Ruby had said when Louis had put on her apron a short while ago. And who was Louis to deny her daughter? She definitely wasn’t about to.

So she picked Ruby up, sat her on top of the island she was also working at, and watched, with an amused expression, as Ruby helped herself to the carrots that Louis has just chopped. She knows that Ruby is probably spoiling her appetite, but Louis is also counting this as a win that Ruby is eating _anything_ that Louis is putting in front of her. 

It has been a bit of trial and error getting Ruby to enjoy things. She loves Brussels sprouts – something Louis blames Harry for entirely, but she’s not looking a gift horse in the mouth here. 

“More,” Ruby says simply, holding her little hand out to Louis, who places another thin slice of carrot onto her open palm.

The salad stuff is mostly for herself and Harry, but Louis is just glad that Ruby is eating raw vegetables. 

“Ruby, are you enjoying that?” Louis asks when Ruby has finished chewing. Ruby nods, her lips shiny from the carrot juice. 

Louis picks up a towel and wipes off her mouth, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as she does. 

“I help,” Ruby says, wriggling away from the towel in Louis’ hand.

“You are helping,” Louis replies. She passes another thin slice of carrot to Ruby, and watches as she takes a bite of it.

As she watches Ruby eat, Louis breaks off a few leaves from the lettuce. She washes them and then makes sure Ruby’s attention is on her as she shreds it with her hand. Ruby’s face lights up when Louis passes one leaf to her and she starts shredding it. A few pieces end up on the floor, but it’s better than she expected. 

When they’ve finished preparing all of the salad stuff, Louis puts it in the fridge and gets out flour to make some biscuits. She doesn’t feel like going anything fancy today, not even chocolate chip biscuits like she normally does because it’ll be easier for Ruby to work with just sugar cookie type biscuits instead.

“Take a handful of flour,” Louis says softly, guiding Ruby’s hand into the open packet of flour. “And then we do this.” She uses Ruby’s hand to sprinkle flour on the surface of the island. Ruby smiles brightly at her.

They get started on making the dough for the biscuits, and when it comes time to use the cookie cutters to cut shapes, Louis lets Ruby choose which shapes she wants. 

The front door opens and closes, and a few moments later, Harry walks into the kitchen.

“Mummy!” Ruby squeals excitedly. “Look!” 

“What are you making, sweetheart?” Harry asks, stepping around the island to press a kiss to the top of Ruby’s head. 

“Yummy!” Ruby hasn’t mastered the word _biscuit_ yet, but it’s a work in progress.

“We’re making biscuits,” Louis replies. Ruby’s mouth opens and she slowly tries to say the word. God, Louis loves her so much. 

Of course, Harry has to come home when they’re both covered in flour, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She closes the distance between them and kisses Louis sweetly on the lips. 

“Hey, Mama,” Harry says softly before kissing her again. Louis can’t help but relax into her touch. She’s careful not to get her flour coated hands on Harry’s work clothes, though. 

“How was it today?” Louis asks when they part. She turns her gaze back to Ruby, helping her press the cookie cutter into the rolled out dough again. 

“Good girl, Ruby!” Harry says delightedly. Ruby smiles up at her. Louis’ insides melt. “Yeah, it was alright. I’m glad the day is over, really. I’ve been hanging out all day to come home to this.”

Louis can’t help but smile. “We’ve missed you too.”

Harry turns her gaze to Louis and gives her a loving smile. “Alright, missy, let’s get you cleaned up.”

While Harry cleans Ruby up, Louis puts the biscuits in the oven to cook. She cleans the top of the island, putting their dirty dishes in the sink. 

The patter of little feet indicates that Ruby has been set down, and moments later, Louis feels arms wind around her front, Harry pressing up against her back. Harry’s lips rest against the side of Louis’ neck for a few beats before moving.

“I love you.”

Louis turns in Harry’s arms. “I love you too,” she replies. “So much that I even made dinner.”

That catches Harry’s attention, and she lifts an eyebrow in Louis’ direction. “Really?”

“Oi, I’m able to cook a meal,” she says petulantly. 

Amusement laces Harry’s tone. “I have no doubt. But it’s usually only _one_ thing you can cook.”

Louis sniffs indignantly. “I found the recipe online. Ruby helped me.”

Harry beams at her. “I’m looking forward to it.” They kiss again, and Louis loses herself in her wife’s touch for a few seconds longer.

An excited squeal from Ruby, and a short huffing noise from Clifford break them apart. 

“We’d better go rescue Cliff from Ruby,” Louis says. “I don’t fancy washing glitter out of his fur again.”

“Yeah, that is something I don’t want to repeat if we can help it,” Harry agrees. They separate, and head towards the noise.

Thankfully, Ruby hasn’t found the glitter, and Clifford isn’t sparkly. But he does have a sticker stuck to his fur, and Ruby is approaching him again, her own arms suddenly covered with unicorn stickers.

It’s been _two minutes_ , Louis thinks. She doesn’t know how Ruby manages to get so much _done_ in two minutes. 

With a sigh, Louis steps between Ruby and Clifford.

“Ruby,” she says. “We don’t put stickers on Clifford, okay?”

Ruby’s gaze goes between Louis and Clifford and then Louis again. It shouldn’t be amusing to watch her toss things up in her head, but it is. 

After a moment, Ruby sticks the unicorn sticker on her leg instead.

“Alright, munchkin,” Harry says, scooping Ruby up into her arms. “Let’s play together.”

Clifford doesn’t even flinch when Louis removes the sticker from his fur, a testament to his patience, especially around Ruby. Louis gives him a big cuddle and then joins her wife and daughter to play with whatever Ruby desires until the biscuits are cooked.

It will be _so messy_ but Louis knows they’re going to have a lot of fun icing them later. She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190467736421)


End file.
